Ino Oneshots
by deathrosekitty
Summary: All of my OLD Ino oneshots are here. Multiple pairings. Each have a different summary. Chapter 21: Itachi watches over Ino.
1. All Elements In One Kunochi: InoMultiple

**I don't own Naruto at all.**

Ino has a combination of all four elements

_Ino has a combination of all four elements. Small drabble. Hinted multiple pairings._

**All Elements Apart of One Kunochi**

_Fire_ is what made Ino Yamanaka's spirit. She was rash, angry, and destructive. Shikamaru was always there to put the fire out. Sakura made the blaze explosive and always ruined everything for Ino.

_Water_ seeped into the liquid blue color of the blonde-haired woman's eyes. They calmed, but changed color with emotion, and the intensity was much more than most could take. Neji glared at her every time she came up with a crazy scheme with Naruto. Hinata shied away from Ino's gaze because of the truth that was always in it.

_Air _flew through her hair. It always seemed to be apart of the wind instead of against it. The blond strands floated peacefully in even the harshest winds. Gaara and Kankurou always wondered how she could survive anything she has come up against. Temari smirked because she knew the answer.

_Earth _ran through Ino's heart. She always stayed kind and humble, even with her bad manners and impulsiveness. Ino always knew where she stood and Tenten respected that more than anything that the girl did otherwise. Lee always rooted for her since she once didn't care about what others thought. He hoped that part of the little girl she used to be would come out more often.

Sasuke felt the light within Ino as well as the dark. He was intrigued, but never wanted to get close enough to figure her out completely.

Itachi respected her mind more than her abilities. Ino wasn't easily broken, though she was easily scared. It always amused him.

Kabuto realized that she held everyone together through an invisible string that no one knew about. The thought that she could be a possible threat in the future annoyed him.

Kiba would only say nasty things about the flower girl. She had never been nice to him, so why should he be nice to her. The dog lover had seen her giving Naruto ramen secretly and leaving new species of bugs for Shino to find. Kiba snorted at her behavior, but respected her a little more.

Chouji smiled at her. The others would never know what Ino has had to endure. That was fine though. It wasn't like it was important for them to know. Ino had rather solve their problems rather then make bigger ones.

The elements described her perfectly, but no one besides him would know that.


	2. Bloodstains: InoMystery CONTENT WARNING!

Bloodstains have fallen on all of Ino's favorite clothes, so instead she wears violet to hide the evidence

**Bloodstains**

_Bloodstains have fallen on all of Ino's favorite clothes, so instead she wears violet to hide the evidence._

When Ino was a child, still innocent enough to believe the world wasn't filled with evil lurking in even the most innocent of hearts she had an orange tank top and some black pants that looked nice together. She was cute and practical at the same time, even though it was only training.

The beloved clothing was splattered in red one day. Her father had come home drunk... Inoshi was always an unpredictable drunk because of the things he had seen on the battlefield, so little Ino shouldn't have been so surprised when he killed her mother in a rage. She was though and she clung to her mother's lifeless body as the medic nins carried the woman out.

Ino cut up and burned the tank top and pants that she loved so much. _Forget cute and practical. It's stupid!_ She screamed at herself.

**XXX**

A year before Ino graduated from the academy she wore a small blue dress that would of left nothing to the imagination, except she wore stretchy black pants under it. It was another tank top kind of thing of course. She couldn't have something that hindered her movement like Hinata so loves wearing!

She walked home alone from the academy one day. It was just settling into night, but she didn't care. The blond girl was smiling at herself. Ino had received a rare compliment from the Uchiha Sasuke about her nin jutsu. "Yay!"

Ino didn't notice the group of men who were following her, but their taunts soon reached her ears. She tried to run, but they caught her.

"A pretty child like you shouldn't be outside this late…" One man laughed.

Another whispered to her. "Let alone from the academy… Tsk tsk… You should be taught a lesson blondie."

"Let me go!" But Ino couldn't get away. They had raped her and she was left to walk back to an empty home. Her father was on frequent missions after all. She tore off the clothes she wore because her own blood ruined them. Ino tossed them into the trash after she burned herself with hot water from the shower.

"I'm never going to wear blue again. I need something that will hide the blood…"

She hid the fact that she was raped, but vowed that she would never break because of some stupid asses. No one would ever break Ino Yamanaka.

**XXX**

Ino squealed with happiness when she graduated from the academy. The long haired blond felt depressed that she couldn't get a good team, but she would teach Shikamaru and Chouji how to behave in time.

She wore a dark purple top that exposed her stomach and a skirt with the same color that was more like two pieces of clothe tied together. Bandages hid anything inappropriate, while covering her stomach as well. She did have some decency!

A few months after graduation Ino was inside the Forest of Death with her team and she was determined to become a chunin and beat Sakura.

Time had been running out and Ino wanted to be there before most of the other teams. Team 10 had gotten desperate. Shikamaru noticed someone that had the scroll that they needed and she signaled that her team should pounce them. Shikamaru faced off against the girl, Chouji took one of the guys and Ino went for the leader.

The blond knew two things. That she was weaker than him and that she was willing to do **anything**. They had fought for a few minutes before Ino faked a fall and drove a kunai through his heart. Even as she watched her actions she couldn't believe them.

_I didn't just kill someone, did I? _

Ino pushed the want to freak out as she took the scroll. "Shika! Chouji! Run!"

They had successfully made it to the tower before team 7. Ino even had enough time to wash off the blood and replace her bandages, but she sighed as she did so.

"Okay… So dark purple works, but the bandages don't. I'll have to find something else."

She left the room confident with herself. The blond wouldn't think about what she had done in the forest because she was a ninja. _It's what they do._

"I got to quit being such a baby!"

**XXX**

Everyone was waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to return. No one said it, but they all waited. It was during those two years that Ino took the time to grow into an adult and squash the rivalry between Sakura and her.

She still wore dark purple. But this was buttoned up and showed her stomach. The blond also had black shorts underneath a small purple skirt that went to mid thigh. Fishnets hung from both of her arms, legs, and thighs. Ino was quite proud of her choice since it wasn't quite as showy as her genin days.

Ino went on a mission with her team as always. They had never grown apart. The Yamanaka won't go into details, but she smiled when she was brought into the hospital and Sakura exclaimed, "Oh my god, Ino! I can't tell where your injuries are through your clothes!"

"Good Sakura. I have an outfit that I'll be keeping for some time now."

**XXX**

At Ino's wedding she wore violet. She refused to wear anything else. Sakura asked why.

"Every piece of clothing I've loved had been ruined by blood, on the most important day of my life I won't get another bloodstain on a good dress!"

As the girl predicted a fight had broke out between some people and blood had indeed got on her dress. She laughed.

"It's okay! The blood can't stain this color!"

Later Ino gave a lost look to the moon as her husband spoke to her. "Violet suits you… Blood keeps staining it, yet it doesn't show. You keep getting tainted, yet you never show an ounce of weakness. I suppose that is why I love you."

Ino smiled as she lay with the man of her dreams. "Don't forget it's practical and cute like me!"

"Now you're just being annoying. Go to sleep Ino."

She snuggled in. She would never tell him that the nightgown she wore to bed had old blood from cutting herself to get out of a trap, but that was just another mission… Just another torturous memory…

That no longer mattered.


	3. A Letter: HinaIno Friendship

I DON' T OWN NARUTO

_**(Just a reminder: I still do not own Naruto.)**_

**A Letter**

Dear Hinata,

_Soft lullaby_

_Made to make you shy_

_Taking care of yourself_

"Hinata, you can' t reach that shelf?"

_Get what you hold dear_

_See what makes you fear_

_Precaution is seeing, but not being here_

_Hope you wouldn't lead things there_

_Kind you are, too kind for me_

_I had to pass you, pushing_

_Sweat drips, you try hard_

_Makes me realize you forgot to guard_

_You watch others_

_You don't see them watching you_

_A friendship needs to be mend_

_Can I call on you?_

_Sakura left me_

_Now I am blue_

_However, even though I left you too_

_I'll help you find what is so true_

_Years past, our genin days_

_Even that idiot Naruto did change_

_He loves you _

_Now that you can see_

_I'll play matchmaker for you_

_So look out for me!_

Love,

Ino

P.S. _I know you like him too_

_So don't pretend!_

_I will make your dreams come true_

_as your biggest friend!_


	4. Ino Should Be The Main Character

_Ino was supposed to be the main character, not Sakura._

Ino was supposed to be the main character in this outrageous play of ninjas in surviving life and escaping death. She had helped a little girl become a beautiful woman. If the blond girl hadn't of done that the girl would still be the same nobody she was before.

Did Ino get any credit for that? _No, of course not._

She had helped that girl become a beautiful cosmos flower. Sakura was always meant to be the shining star of Konoha, the blond guesses, but either way the situation doesn't get any better when the blond steps aside and acts like the supporting character that she should. Ino keeps on the sidelines. She keeps her hands near her chest in fear for her comrades and it's Sakura that comes to save the day now.

Does that mean that Ino is nothing anymore? The blond girl herself doesn't know the answer to that.

Ino looks deep inside herself and can't stand what she sees. She used to help the underdogs... She used to be a hero to them... She used to go into any situation without fear and conquer.

What was Ino now? The background music? The supporting character? _The… no one..._

Ino should be proud that not even Sakura understands. After all, it was the blond girl herself who decided to back off and become one with the sidelines instead of fighting her way to being the top... Ino didn't know when she did it, but it didn't matter now.

The proud Yamanaka, Ino was not surprised that she had fallen; bloody and dead to the earth by her once best friends hand. She could see Sakura crying as the eyesight she once loved faded away.

Ino smiled. She was never meant to be one of the heroes. She wasn't going to be one of the new sannin. Ino was just background music. The blond woman was a S-Class Criminal that had each of the Uchiha survivors as her lovers at one time or another. She had also gained the respect of every criminal you could think of by working her way up killing anyone that stood in her way...

She guessed that she really didn't want to be background music after all, but Sakura was meant for the stars. The pink haired girl was the light in the heavens. Ino was fated to be tied to the ground with nowhere to go.

It was stupid, Ino knows, but she did blame Sakura for stealing everything she ever wanted... However, Ino wasn't surprised that Sakura didn't blame her at all...

In addition, the pink haired girl did understand.

Sakura still stands in front of Ino's grave everyday. Her husband, Naruto, had let the pink haired girl bury Ino where she wanted.

Sakura had chosen to let Ino's final resting place be within the Uchiha's designated area of the cemetery. Ino had Sasuke on her left, Itachi on her right and Madara above her. The pink haired girl wept as she stood before the graves.

"Ino, I know you didn't know this, but you were always my hero. You were always everyone's hero. No matter how annoying or rude you got you were always there. I know I won't hate myself for killing you, because you didn't hate me. You just needed to be free. I just wish you knew..."

Sakura always broke off. She could never finish her wishes because they fall on def ears. The pink haired Sannin turned away from the grave to gaze at the people who had always loved Ino, though the blond woman will never know.

Shikamaru held Temari closer. They had gotten together because of Ino. Chouji cried. Kurenai had tears in her eyes, so she left before she broke down. Sai puzzled over his own emotions.

Sakura shook her head. "I do blame myself, Ino; you should have everyone here missing you. You shouldn't just have people that were forced to get to know you because they were assigned to you. I'm so sorry. I just wish... I wish we could have grown up together. We should have been best friends without Sasuke. I should have known he wasn't as important as you were. We would have been Sannin's together. Ino, we would have been equal... I can't live without you..."

Naruto holds his wife as she breaks down. He knows Sakura would never be the same. The blond male makes eye contact with Tsunade and the old woman takes hold of Sakura.

He approached the graves. The whole Rookie 9 is there now, including Gai's team and Temari's brothers. Naruto gazes at them all before he starts.

"I'm here to tell you of the life of Ino Yamanaka..."

Sakura relaxes after everyone hears about her best friend. She looks to the sky and knows instantly that even though Ino was in such a rush to go to hell that the blond girl was smiling down on her.

Just like old times.

**Okay. This one made me cry, so I'm going to go now.**


	5. What's His Name?: ItaIno

Ino smiled at them, but refused to tell

**I don't own Naruto.**

_Ino smiled at them, but refused to tell. InoItachi_

**What's His Name?**

She had known him since she was younger through Sasuke. The elder Uchiha always smiled at her when she won against his younger brother.

Ino knew he became an S rank criminal for killing his family for power, but she wasn't exactly sold on the fact that power was the only reason. The blond was convinced that there was another factor that no one included. That maybe they didn't even know…

The Yamanaka went on with her life and forgot about the brilliant boy. Soon she was eighteen.

"Come on, Ino!" Sakura chided, "Tell me his name."

Ino wrinkled her nose. "Whose name do you want, Sakura?"

"Your boyfriends name."

"That is none of your business forehead!" Ino walked away from her best friend and the group of people that turned to pay attention to the blond. "Goodbye!"

She heard murmurs from the teams as she left. Ino smiled at her secret that she was never gonna tell. After all the blond _was _dating a criminal!

The others didn't follow her and that was just as well. Ino left the Konoha gates behind to go to their special place.

Itachi easily snuck behind the blond. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I don't have much time."

"Then come here." Ino smirked as she pulled him down.

His shoulder length hair tickled her as the Uchiha explored her body. The blond giggled and bit his ear. Itachi made a noise that sounded faintly like a gasp, but it was lost as the situation escalated.

Itachi said he didn't have a lot of time, but he stayed hours after they were done. The older man always did for some reason. Ino realized that this must be their five year anniversary. She never slept with Itachi until they were together for two and she was putting that loosely.

Ino played with his hair as he slept. It had started with a confrontation between her and Kisame. She had gotten too cocky and Itachi called the fish man off. Ino remembered him almost immediately.

"_Itachi?"_

"_Yamanaka. I suggest you go back to Konoha. It would be better for you to be a flower girl than a kunochi."_

She had gotten angry and used her mind jutsu on the Uchiha. Ino proved to Itachi that whether or not she could fight physically that her mind was just as dangerous as his was. The blond earned his respect. What wasn't expected was that Itachi asked Ino if she wanted to be trained. The Yamanaka didn't want to give up the opportunity, so she agreed.

It is true that Ino Yamanaka had gotten stronger. She kept up easily with her peers when before she was behind, but the fact that Ino ran off at random times to go somewhere no one knew threw them off. They easily thought it was a new boyfriend, so she didn't change their thoughts.

Ino knew Itachi thought little of her. She was his play toy, but the blond wouldn't stop seeing him. The Uchiha's thoughts were so like hers that Ino wanted him by her, no matter the cost.

"I'll never give them your name." She whispered.

Itachi had already left, but Ino remained behind. The blond knew she had something no one could take away from her, but she had to be beyond careful. Not even Itachi could know about her obsession that Ino wished was love instead. He had to stay.

So she'd never tell them his name.

**Inspiration:**

Lindsay Lohan, _To Know Your Name_ (Find and read the lyrics. You'll understand.)


	6. A Sweeter Side: SasuIno

I don't own Naruto.

_Strange. Sasuke always acted like no girl existed... Then he was caught making out with Yamanaka Ino... SasuIno_

**A Sweeter Side**

Naruto tangled again with Sasuke. He lost the battle sure enough. Now the fox was following the Uchiha. Naruto was just waiting for a chance to strike!

It had taken all day, following, well stalking, but still! Naruto finally found Sasuke's weakness!

The pretty boy strolled into a dark alley. Sasuke was alone. Soon Naruto would get him for good! It seemed quite strange that Sasuke hadn't of even realized that the fox was stalking him.

The Uchiha leaned up against a wall. He was waiting for something. Naruto suddenly feared he was found out, but soon put the thought away. That couldn't happen!

Two hours passed. Naruto was practically drooling with sleepy boredom. He renewed his suspicion about Sasuke being a freak...Why was he waiting anyway? Naruto could have attacked hours ago and showed that asshole what was what.

Oh, yeah! Sasuke's back was against a wall. Naruto couldn't attack from the back. It would be full frontal, in which Naruto would lose.

The blonde thought about leaving to go get ramen with Iruka. The miso should be extra good today since Ayame was working and the old fart was taking a day off. Ah! He could only have some sweet ramen with a sweet girl... but not any sweeter than Sakura!

"You're late." Naruto practically fell off the roof, into the alley, when he heard Sasuke speak.

"I'm sorry!" Sarcastically came from a female voice. Naruto tried to resist peeking over the roof to see who it was.

Sasuke scoffed, "So, why are you late."

"I'm late because I'm late, get over it!"

Wait, Naruto knew that voice... It was Ino!

Sasuke spoke again, "You're a lot more bearable when you're around everyone else."

It sounded like someone smacked someone. Then Ino's voice came through, "You know that's not true, so stop being a brat."

By this time, Naruto couldn't HELP but peek. Sure enough, Sasuke had a handprint on his cheek and the two were having a glaring contest.

"Wow. This is sure strange behavior for Sasuke's number one fan girl." Naruto whispered to himself. The situation got stranger.

Ino crossed her arms as the pretty boy sighed and placed his arms around the girl, "Sorry. I just thought you'd be on time for once."

"How can I be on time, Sasuke?" Ino whined, "You want us to be a secret so I have to lie to my parents, sneak around my teammates, avoid telling Sakura when we're fighting, and avoid her completely unless you want me to not show up at all. It's been getting so hard to do that lately, Sasuke! You don't understand! Why can't we just come out and say that you and I are together?"

Naruto did a double take. Covering his mouth before the blonde screamed _'what!?'_ He watched to know more.

Sasuke pulled away from his 'girlfriend'. "I'm not going to do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because then I'll turn into a prize for you to show around to everyone."

Ino pushed the Uchiha into the wall and started to walk away, "Bullshit! You know if you could actually be proud of the fact you had me you wouldn't care. You know I'm not like that anyway and you know I wouldn't have to pretend anymore."

Sasuke kept whatever comments he had to himself and sat against the floor. "I'm not going to announce it."

"Why?" The blonde girl screamed in frustration, "What do I have to do? Do I have to beat the everlasting shit out of every girl around here? Beat Sakura?"

The boy glared at her, "It's not about other girls."

"So you're embarrassed by me? Can't stand to show the guys you have a superficial blonde as a girlfriend?"

"That isn't it either."

Ino huffed, "Well if that isn't it then we are nothing. I'm sick of acting. I'm sick of being in a one-sided rivalry with my best friend. I'm sick of you hiding the fact that you love me."

Sasuke got up and went towards her. She pushed him away again, "You aren't worth it."

He persisted, "Just give me more time."

"Why!?" Ino repeated, "Why should I?"

The raven-haired boy gazed into her eyes, "I need to kill my brother before I can settle down with you. My revenge comes before anything else."

Ino glared at him, "Your revenge is stupid! Just forget it!"

"No." Sasuke told her simply as he kissed her. "Wait."

The blonde girl seemed to swoon at the contact, but tried to remain stubborn, "Only until I'm sixteen, then you can kiss your ass goodbye."

Sasuke kissed her again.

Ino gave in, "Okay. But if you become an outlaw, then don't come crying to me."

"I won't." He promised.

Naruto jumped down from his hiding place before the couple could get mushier. "I have you now bastard! Just wait until everyone knows your secret!"

"Naruto!" Ino screamed. The couple chased down the fox and tortured him a little to make sure he wouldn't talk.

A few days later when Team 7 met up for training again Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Don't go easy on me. I know you're _scared_ of me letting out your secret, but I'd rather know I beat you fair and square."

Naruto lost again and wondered why he didn't threaten the Uchiha into letting him win.

Oh yeah! If he did that, it meant that he'd have to deal with Ino's wrath. He didn't want to deal with Ino's wrath.

What a crummy secret.


	7. Alone Now, I'll Get Even:SakuIno Rivalry

Alone Now, I'll Get Even

**Alone Now, I'll Get Even**

_Ino, my name_  
_You, my game_  
_She, my past_  
_Now, my time to erase_  
_Myself, nothing here_  
_Sasuke, nothing but a silly crush_  
_Sakura, nothing has changed._

_Back then, I would have admitted my mistakes_  
_I can go on and on_  
_My ravenous curse_  
_If anyone had wanted me_  
_I wouldn't have turned into this_

_Do you want me, Shikamaru?_  
_No, you have Temari now_  
_Chouji has his food_  
_Asuma has Kurenai_  
_Who will have me?_  
_Who will want me?_  
_Am I not wanted?_  
_Do I not fall?_  
_No one to pick me up_

_Sakura, people think you' re strong,_  
_However, you know nothing on that subject crybaby_  
_I cannot prove to any of you how I feel_  
_So witness how I take my emotions and move on_  
_You will never see the evil in me_  
_Like I see in you_

_Spoiled brat, I'll get you Sakura_  
_If it' s the last thing I do_  
_And I don' t even have to promise you_  
_You have dug your own hole_  
_You will be caught soon_  
_And you acting like me_  
_Will be the end of you_  
_I' m waiting, mess up_  
_That' s all you have to do_  
_I will always be here, Sakura_  
_Come on_  
_You' re screwed!_


	8. Always: ShikaIno

Shikamaru's POV

**Always**

_Ino, always pushy_

_Always obsessive_

_Always talking_

_Always ranting_

_Always troublesome_

_Always energetic_

_Always blind_

_Hn... Ino is always many things_

_However, what I see inside_

_Is that she is always..._

_Always caring,_

_In her own way, it's really scary_

_Always faking, when her emotions _

_Come up, sparing_

_Always timing, scheming_

_I wonder if she will ever see_

_How troublesome she is to me_

_I loved her always_

_Yet I do not know how that happened_

_I'd tell her if she didn't go on about Sasuke_

_On any day, hence_

_Always her_

_I don't know what else to say_

_Ino is always pushy,_

_Nevertheless, I love her that way._


	9. Bloody Insane: ItaIno

Bloody Insane

**Bloody Insane**

Itachi gazed at the blond female beside him. Ino smirked, knowing that she was the only one he would look at.

_The two walked_

_Hand in hand_

_Bloodshed quivered _

_Across the land_

_Behind them a painful shriek_

_As the couple turned their cheek_

_Unemotional as he_

_Unfazed as she_

_Together they made the world cower at their feet._

_Itachi never cared _

_It was only what Ino wanted_

_That is why you see_

_She is his queen that ranted_

_And lucky enough_

_The blond girl chose him as her king, that hadn't- _

_How did it happen?_

_You want to know_

_You see she killed Sasuke_

_As it is told_

_The youngest sibling_

_Of the Uchiha pride_

_Paid his price_

_And didn't fly_

_Sasuke made Ino feel low_

_So low she snapped_

_How?_

_Only the eldest brother knows_

_He made her come back_

_Itachi and Ino can' t you see?_

_They helped each other_

_Now they' re all free._


	10. Straight To Me: KabutoIno

_Her laugh was what got to Kabuto. KabutoIno_

**Straight To Me**

Kabuto had always been the plotting type. He was only in anything for the gain he could reach. The pony tailed boy heard of many fools who gave up their status and power for love. Kabuto claimed that he himself would never be one of them.

_Well..._At least Kabuto wasn't one of those fools, until he met the infamous Yamanaka Ino.

All knew her for her very "troublesome" ways. She drank. She partied. She hassled the Konoha residents _and_ got whatever she wanted. Even as a ninja the blonde beauty was respected, though a little feared. If Kabuto had one word for her, it was idiot.

Nothing mattered to Ino as long as she got what she wanted. The girl brought out the true meaning of spoiled little brat and princess.

Kabuto met her when they were in the chunin exams. He was in the midst of a plot to grab Uchiha Sasuke for Orochimaru, but Ino never closed her mouth. She yapped on as if she owned the whole world. Kabuto never truly had to put up with her, thankfully, because Ino had never paid attention to him. Like all the other flighty females Kabuto has ever met Ino flocked to Sasuke like a magnet.

However, the chunin exams didn't matter now. They were such a long time ago. What mattered now is how the blonde woman enamored Kabuto without trying. The pony-tailed traitor was once again under cover for Orochimaru inside Konoha. He was acting as a spy. Ino was placed in the same team with him since Kabuto was new and she knew everyone.

A constant headache was in store for him back then.

It took two years, but Kabuto won the ninjas over. Ino herself trusted him with her body, which goes to say he had fooled them all.

Kabuto was trying to ignore the blonde's rants about her former teammates. He was stuck in the Yamanaka flower shop. Waiting until Ino's little brother came home from the academy. The two were going to go on a mission alone tonight, so the younger Yamanaka was going to watch the shop.

Ino was humming a popular Konoha tune, which was old one at that. Kabuto was sitting on the stool the blonde girl usually occupied.

"What does that flower mean?" the pony tailed ninja asked the one girl he wished he was never paired with.

Ino briefly gazed to the plant Kabuto pointed at and answered, "Happiness... or laughter whichever you prefer."

"You don't laugh much."

Ino gaze lingered on the floor. She did not want to gaze at her companion. "A shinobi has no reason to."

Kabuto hated how his thoughts wandered in many places while with the younger girl. He was usually such a calm and collected man. With a one-track mind that didn't lead him to hundred of different possibilities that _'could have'_ been. He did _not_ like his loyalties tampered with.

"If he was a mad man I bet he would laugh at everything."

Ino gave Kabuto a look that she often gave Shikamaru. One eyebrow raised with a _'you're an idiot'_ expression. He hated that look. He hated even more how he managed to come up with and actually state those stupid comments. Kabuto blamed it on the character he was supposed to pretend to be.

"He would." Ino shook her head at the boy, while continuing her last minute lists for her little brother.

"You are such a moron. I don't know why I hang out with you."

"You have no choice, Ino." Kabuto cut out. He was trying to be civilized. All he really wanted to do was kill her and go back to Orochimaru.

Unexpectedly Ino laughed. Blonde hair flowing back and face lifted up. Kabuto glanced at her white teeth showing and lips quirked upwards. Her eyes closed until they were just happy shades of slits with mascara. Her laugh was rich, full, and everything Kabuto knew it would be. After all Ino was one of the prized jewels of Konoha. She was a kunoichi trained to be everything a man or woman would want and even more.

Kabuto was caught up unwillingly into Ino's laugh. His soul soared. The pony tailed traitor tried to contain it, but all the sudden his soul swept up into falling in love with her and losing her. Kabuto could suddenly see it all and he hated it completely.

Loving Ino would be a waste of time. That is what Kabuto tried to convince himself nightly.

Sighing at his dreams the older man looked to the goddess kunoichi so cleverly disguised as a spoiled brat. He was glad she would never know what she did to men. What Ino did to _him._

Kabuto raised himself off her chair and walked over to her. He stood in front of Ino, so close they could kiss. Kabuto wondered why he enjoyed the blonde blush or the jealous looks of Neji and Naruto as they passed the shop. The bell rang at the second Kabuto told himself he didn't care about Orochimaru anymore.

"Hey sis! I'm here so you can go now!"

Ino pulled away and ruffled her little brother's hair. "Okay snot! We're gone."

The pony tailed ninja walked behind Ino. Now knowing why some men were so scared of her. Ino makes you fall in love with her. She gets you give up everything for her.

Thank god, she never realized it. If the blonde girl ever did, Kabuto would be in more trouble than he was worth. He would never let her laugh around him again.


	11. Kissed: GaaraIno

A little kiss could mean more than any words or time together

_A little kiss could mean more than any words or time together... GaaIno_

**Kissed**

It had been months since they had left their homes. Both Konoha and The Sand couldn't take on Orochimaru alone. Their mission was to get the Akatsuki to join them, which was working slowly…

Ino had managed to seduce some of the members who would convince others that this short alliance would be good. Gaara had the job of killing or threatening anyone else that struggled. Both of them had almost everyone on their side with a few struggles from some others who Gaara is unfortunately taking care of right now.

"Ah!" The last one screamed in pain. Gaara and Ino were ready to go back to Konoha now. They were sick of each other. Ino was too bossy and Gaara was too quiet.

"Ewe! Did you have to do that?" The blond girl complained.

"..." Gaara's green eyes looked over at her blue ones with a murderous happiness and sent out a silent threat.

"Do you ever talk?" She tried.

"Yes." _Was that all he was going to reply with?_

"Wow, that's really called talking, one word." Ino was too tired to be loud.

"..." Gaara looked at her again then said, "Shut up."

"No, you asshole, first you don't even say anything to me, and personally I think you were acting like Shino in the beginning, but now you're insulting me!"

"I said shut up, someone is following us." Gaara replied.

"Oh."

They walked on a little more when the followers, Kisame and Itachi, pushed ahead of the two. Gaara glared at the Uchiha when he gave Ino a little nod of acknowledgement.

"They were what we had to worry about?" Ino asked rudely.

"..." Gaara stopped, "How long have we been on this mission?"

"I don't know. Come on you're freaking me out more than usual!" Ino stepped back from him thinking he was acting like a psycho freak again.

The insomniac looked over at her, "Why do you act the way you do? I know it's an act."

Ino was taken back, " What!?" _Does he know about what happened between Sakura and me?_

Gaara shook his head, abnormally out of character, "You are an annoyance." He walked over to her and kissed her on the mouth, a quick kiss.

"WHAT?" Ino was going crazy with all this weirdness, but nothing more happened between them. Gaara went back to normal as well.

_He likes me?! _Was all the blond girl could think as she went silent. Ino was soon talking like an idiot again going over and over stupid topics adding to herself, _Since Sasuke betrayed Konoha maybe I should move on... On the other hand, I could just wait for Sasuke and become FRIENDS with Gaara..._

Too bad later on becoming friends with Gaara turned into dating the psychopath...

They have been a happy couple ever since… Well, almost.

"Shut up."

"Make me!"


	12. Impression: NoPair

_First impressions are everything... Now, why exactly does Sasuke let Ino hang on him...? Has minor Sakura bashing and no pairings. _

**Impression**

"Sasuke- kun! Why do you even let that Ino- pig hang on you? You don't like her, do you?" Haruno Sakura was being annoying, again.

"No," was a simple answer and Sasuke didn't like the subject. He looked over at his teammate wishing she'd just go away, but instead he had to endure another question from her, "Then why do you let her hang on you? You always push me away!"

The Uchiha knew exactly why he let the blond hang on him, and it wasn't because he liked her, mind you, but because. . .

_**Flash Back**_

_Sasuke was walking home alone from the academy when he stumbled upon a younger Sakura, crying. He was about to ask her what was wrong but saw someone else coming. Sasuke hid behind a tree._

_"Everyone always calls you 'billboard brow' and picks on you. . ." came from the popular girl, Ino. What was she up to?_

_"Who are you?" Sakura sobbed._

_"My name is Ino. What's yours?" The blond girl commented, sounding full of herself._

_"I' m Sakura. Haruno Sakura. . ." came the pink haired girls reply, looking slightly hopeful for some reason._

_Ino continued in her speculation of Sakura's forehead; Sasuke felt torn into telling her to leave the girl alone or just keep watching. . . Then Ino told Sakura to meet her there tomorrow. Of course Sasuke would make sure he was there too._

_**End Flash Back**_

Week after week the Uchiha child found himself watching the two girls; he couldn't get neither one out of his mind!

Then, came that sad day when Sakura turned her back on Ino because of him. He felt sympathy towards her, but started to hate her when she started hanging on him to get back at Sakura.

Sasuke pushed her off in the past, that is true, but then he thought of what the cotton candy haired girl did to her own best friend to make her like this. . . He started to think about how Sakura was just like Itachi.

Slowly the tragic Uchiha survivor found himself letting that obsessive blond hang on him, out of pity though nothing else! At least not that he would admit.

Ino and Sakura had their differences and likenesses, and to see Ino so kind back then and Sakura so innocent- No. Sasuke didn't like either Ino or Sakura that way. Uchiha Sasuke didn't love or have any emotion beside hatred!

"Sasuke, will you answer me?" the pink haired girl screeched.

"Sakura, I do not like you or her!" Sasuke's patience was out. It didn't matter to him that Ino attached herself to him! Pity made him do it! The only reason that Sasuke even thought of letting the Yamanaka jump on him was that it was her own revenge! It was her small part of being an avenger! She was the only person that could come close to relating to his situation.

No Uchiha Sasuke did not like Yamanaka Ino, but the first impression she made for him made Sasuke fond of her, like a friend. Sakura was just an annoying friend to.

_**This is so annoying! **_Sasuke thought over in his head.

"So, why then? Come on tell me!" Sakura pleaded as Kakashi popped up, ready with a bogus excuse. There was finally a pleasant reason to train and beat the shit out of something and not think! Sasuke didn't like this kind of thinking anyway. . .

It's not like he'd actually choose between them anyway…


	13. Ino Pig: SakuIno Friendship

_The reason Sakura calls __her best friend and rival Ino-pig. SakuIno friendship_

**Ino-Pig**

Now every time that Haruno Sakura is sad she hides it well, not really, but at least she doesn't cry like she used to.

Before the rivalry with Ino, being her best friend at the time, Sakura used to cry about certain little things like her parents fighting, her mom drinking, her father cheating, and every time Ino made her laugh and forget. The blond girl was the greatest friend anyone could ever have!

The only incident that Sakura's best friend couldn't cheer her up was when both the girls' fathers decided to get into a knife throwing contest and ended up killing Sakura's kitty. The pink haired girl cried and cried all while her popular best friend pulled all the stops to get Sakura to smile or laugh.

About an hour later Ino was sitting across from Sakura, on the floor, staring at her. Suddenly the blond girl inhaled sharply and accidentally snorted! Sakura gave a little cough and stared back at Ino . . . seconds later she started to laugh at the other girl, Sakura's tears dried.

Ever since that day, Haruno Sakura called Yamanaka Ino 'Ino- pig.' When they were friends, it was a term of endearment, now it's used as a bitter insult . . . but it still cheered Sakura up, even if nothing else could. . .

_Ino- pig how you were always there for me. You are my friend, my sister . . . My other half._


	14. Why Do You Like Ino: InoSaku Rivalry

_Sakura glared at Ino. Why did guys like her!? She was such a PIG!_

**Why Do You like Ino?**

Sakura was glaring, once again, at Ino Yamanaka. Today it was because Naruto and Lee were complimenting her on a new jutsu that had impressed them. As the pink haired girl thought murderous thoughts about her best friend, she had a sudden question that needed answering.

_Why do men like Ino-pig?_

Sakura wanted an answer so after the longhaired blond girl left to train with her team she assaulted Naruto and Lee.

"Why do you like _her_!?" She demanded more than asked.

Naruto recovered from his 'cowering in fear' phase first and replied. "Like whom, Sakura-chan, you know I love you!"

"Whatever, Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "I saw you ogling her after she did her new jutsu!"

"Oh, you're talking about Ino-chan…" Naruto realized. "Well, she's a good fighter. Not once has she stood there and cried like you…"

The pink haired girl pummeled her idiotic teammate into the ground angrily. She turned to Lee, who had gone beyond silent. He stared at her with wide eyes as Naruto defended his earlier statement. "I like the way you stand there and cry!"

Sakura kicked the boy, and then asked Lee the same question. "Why do you like Ino?"

"She…is…like…you? Oh, Sakura, you are a ray of SUNSHINE THAT PENATRATES THE NIGHT!" Lee managed to wriggle free of Sakura's strong grip and run away to hide at Tenten's house.

Sakura headed from the training grounds to Team Ten's hang out spot. When she got there, only Shikamaru and Chouji could be seen. It was the perfect time to ask them her question.

"Why do you like Ino?"

Chouji tilted his head up to her and answered without a second thought, "Because we have to."

Shikamaru nodded, "Ino would be more than troublesome if we didn't do as she said."

Sakura screamed at them. "HOW CAN YOU LIKE SOMEONE WHO BOSSES YOU AROUND ALL THE TIME?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru replied. "Why don't you ask Naruto?"

Sakura stomped away from the two with a VERY wounded Shikamaru who mumbled, "Troublesome," after she left.

Sakura headed towards the village, but stopped when she saw Neji. She weighed her options on asking him the question, but figured that he couldn't stand the blond, so Sakura went on her way.

At the village entrance, she saw Team 8. The pink haired girl ran up to them and grabbed Kiba by the collar.

"Why do you like Ino?!"

Kiba growled at her, "Why would I like that bitch!?"

"Because everyone else seems to!" She screamed at him.

"WELL I'M NOT EVERYONE ELSE, SO BACK OFF YOU STUPID FANGIRL!"

Before anyone could get seriously hurt, Shino interrupted. "I've been on a mission with Ino once or twice. She's loyal and clever…If that helps anything." He pulled his teammate away from the crazed girl and they left before Sakura could attack someone again.

_Well…At least Sasuke didn't like Ino…_

Sakura stomped through the village to find other people to harass about Ino. The pink haired girl stumbled across Sasuke and Ino. The Uchiha had just come back to revive his clan, much to Sakura's pleasant surprise. Right now Sakura had flames of DEATH in her eyes as she stared at Ino hugging Sasuke. HE WAS BLUSHING!

Ino frolicked away as a good vixen should. Sakura approached Sasuke. Right now, the pink haired girl was no longer a fan girl, but an overly obsessed woman with a job.

"Why do you like Ino?"

Sasuke gave her a look that stated he clearly thought his old teammate was insane, and then proceeded to walk away from her. Sakura refused to be ignored!

"You need to answer me, Sasuke!"

"No, I don't. You're being stupid."

Sakura was a little put off by being called stupid, but she wouldn't let it get her down! "Listen Sasuke, I know Ino, she is a pig!"

Sasuke sighed at the girl. He stopped and turned towards her. "She is not a pig, just because her name means boar." He glared as the pink haired girl latched onto his arm.

"That's not why I call her Ino-pig! Do you really want to know why she's a pig?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, but figured he couldn't get out of this conversation, so he let Sakura list of the reasons why Ino was a pig.

"Okay, first of all when Ino laughs she snorts."

Sasuke detached Sakura's arm as she began counting with her fingers.

"Second, Ino EATS like a pig. When she's off her diet I've seen her chug a whole gallon of milk and then eat an entire pizza by herself in under an hour!"

_That's not bad… I can do both of those things daily._ Sasuke thought as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stopped to listen in.

_Ha! That's why she gained those boobs that one time!_ Kankuro smirked to himself.

"Third, Ino dresses like a pig, I mean who wears revealing outfits like that!? It is too, ugh, revealing!"

The group stared down at Sakura's clothing, noting that hers was just as bad.

"Fourth, she acts like a man! I mean what kind of woman starts fights just to fight!"

At this point Sasuke walked away from the group in boredom. Kankuro playfully pointed at Temari when Sakura made her comment about fighting and she hit him for it.

"Fifth, is… Sasuke-kun!?"

"He left." Temari informed. "Now, why is Ino such a pig?"

Sakura backed away from the blond girl because she knew that Ino and she were close. VERY close. "Um…ah…"

Kankuro smirked, "Because you're forgetting about her dirty mouth, her glares, how she sounds when she screams."

Gaara gave a small smile at the last thing before he added, "The fact that she'll walk around naked in front of you, how she doesn't care if she gets dirty, the unhealthy food that she eats."

Temari laughed at this, and then finished with, "How she steals shiny things and hits on her guy friends' girlfriends!"

"Sometimes her guy friends' boyfriends too," added Anko before she fluttered off somewhere.

The group laughed. Sakura stared at them wide-eyed. "You don't like Ino, either? But I thought you were friends?"

Temari gave her an intimidating look, "No, we love Ino, but unlike you we love her for who she is and we don't condemn her for it."

The group walked away towards Ino. Sakura watched the longhaired blond jump on Kankuro. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lean away to kiss Gaara and Temari on the mouth.

The pink haired girl glared at the group. She still couldn't see how anyone liked Ino, she was such a pig!


	15. Fake Praise: NejiIno

It' s all he had left of her

_It' s all he had left of her... NejiIno_

**Fake Praise**

Neji watched as Yamanaka Ino pulled her hair down and added with, "I can' t tell you how long. . . I've dreamt of meeting you!"

He almost laughed at her, but decided with an insult instead. As the three people rushed out of there, Neji thought that they resembled cockroaches. Hyuuga Neji did not _need_ **her **in his fan girl party. He would never have her anyway. . .

For as long as the cold-hearted branch member remembered, he was always turning away from the blond girls praise. When they were younger, she did it because she looked up to him since her mother left. He would just say some rude comment and walk away. Neji knew she was going to become one of those Uchiha groupies all along. This Hyuuga just didn't know how much it would bother him. . .

Then Ino stopped talking to him. She stopped telling him jokes to try to get him to laugh. She had stopped running after him when he took off because he would rant about the main house and she'd say that he needs to accept it. The blond female stopped all kinds of things and many parts of herself. She turned away from everyone around her and focused on her _friend_.

Neji shook his head and continued walking. When Ino tuned her energy to just Haruno Sakura, that backstabbing best friend of hers, everyone that she touched lost her and some turned away from everyone else because of it.

Aburame Shino stopped talking altogether for one year straight, or so Neji heard from listening in on the main house, Nara Shikamaru had become even more grumpy and settled himself with old men who played that one game Neji forgot the name of, others who didn't even realize it started hating her for no reason, like Kiba.

For Neji nothing life changing had happened to him from Ino's changes. Neji never gave her the time of day, after all. Why should he care, why did he spend so much effort in figuring out what happened to make Ino do this?

Neji blamed it on Hinata's constant nagging in her small voice.

He slowed his walking and started following his own path back to where team 10 was.

Maybe it was when she started faking her amazement of him? Was it when Ino started not caring about how she was acting towards everyone else? Was it really then Neji started liking her? Because he knew he could no longer have her?

His speed increased and he watched as her team lay there catching their breath. Neji couldn't see Ino' s face behind her hair.

She pulled her hair back with determination once she caught her breath, "Let's go see if we can pick off some weaklings!"

Her stupidity almost made him chuckle. Neji thought back to a few minutes ago. . . He had turned away from her fake praise, but it was all he had left. That' s right, all Hyuuga Neji had of Yamanaka Ino was to scare the shit out of her so she would try some stupid flirting routine and wow, he had the only praise that would come out of her mouth and it wasn't even real! Moreover, you have to admit, he was better than Uchiha Sasuke was. Neji should have her worship him.

The fact never changed though. Ino never meant it. She just thought everyone should cater to her and that she could always get what she wanted. . . No, the blond girl wouldn't get what she wants. When Neji settled all these _emotions_ towards her and decided what to do, if he wanted her, Ino would never get what she wants until he was the one she wanted.

Like usual the years pass and he forgets that he ever laid that kind of eye on her. Then Ino really showed him who does not get what they want. Now Neji will not say it aloud, but he doesn't mind being _'whipped.'_


	16. Chosen: SasuIno hints

_Sasuke has chosen between Ino and Sakura. _

**Chosen  
**Sasuke's Point of View

_**Ino.  
**__You can give her many names,  
But you can' t make her change.  
Do you know that?_

_**Yamanaka.  
**__Her family is not special.  
Besides that one jutsu  
and all of you think she's useless._

_**Sakura.  
**__An eternal rival,  
but no one ever knew you envied Ino.  
Do you know you turned yourself into her?_

_**Haruno.  
**__You cannot keep up.  
Besides your charka control  
and everyone knows you can't handle the shinobi life._

_**Me.  
**__I see everything,  
but neither of you can lie to me.  
Did you figure that out?_

_**I.  
**__I have a bloodline.  
Besides the fact, I betrayed the village  
I wanted to tell you whom I choose._

_Ha._

_Seeing both of you, I choose Ino._

_She does not live in illusion_

_Like you always do… _

_Sorry._


	17. Cries: ItaIno

_Ino cried in many ways. She couldn't help it. She always had a way about being loud. ItachiIno_

**Cries**

_She whimpered softly as her tears fell over her ex-best friend Sakura. The pink haired girl chose a boy over her own best friend._

Ino didn't dare cry in public as a kid. When you're that age it was easy to get picked on and even easier to lose respect. The pain still filled up the blonde girl's soul until it spilled over every night. Ino still wouldn't give up her pride. She never told Sakura that she never liked Sasuke, which is what led to Ino's fan girl craze.

No one speaks of it now.

_She screamed at the top of her lungs. Trying to hide that she wanted to die along side her family and sensei._

Ino had never declared weak by her family, because she kept them all together. They were a family of ninjas, so even though the blonde haired girl tried to protect them they died anyways. All of them were on missions. She wasn't proud to say she was she was glad she didn't have to see them when they died. Ino couldn't have been able to handle it if she did see them die.

Asuma died in her arms. He was on a mission... Ino didn't stop screaming because she refused to accept that he was gone. Shikamaru and Chouji had to hold her all night. During the day she held Kurenai, who had more of a reason to be broken than her. Ino declared that she'd never lose to Sakura. The blonde girl swore it on her families' graves.

_Ino quarreled with her new sensei, Ibiki. She didn't want to be an interrogation leader. She just wanted to be by her best friend. The only person she could be strong for. She would be there for Sakura no matter what. Ino squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the pain she felt coming off the missing nin._

Years had gone by to where Ino was in her twenties and considered completely lethal. Sakura had retired the ninja life. She had buried herself in patients to heal instead of joining the front lines. The blonde woman never got the chance to do that with her. Ibiki saw something in Ino that he viewed as protégé level... and he wanted her trained right.

Ibiki spent months trying to convince Ino to let him train her. Tsunade finally ordered it. The Hokage had said that if the interrogation leader saw something that could bring down the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, then she sure as hell was going to train with him.

It was a fight with them... every day... just to get Ino to work.

_Ino's blonde hair, caked with blood. She was caught by surprise by the Akatsuki. She was growling and yelling swears at the men and one woman. The blond girl was hostile to their every move._

The Yamanaka didn't want to go after the group of S rank missing nins. Even less she didn't want to get killed by them, but she was still forced to go. Ino learned not to care so much about what she was _forced _do.

It wasn't long until she hit several sore spots on Kisame and the woman with her insults. The Akatsuki filed out one-by-one. Only Uchiha Itachi stayed behind. He only said one thing.

"I know why you cry so much in everything you do."

Ino was so shocked she let him walk out of her holding cell without a few nasty words. Instead, she sat back and waited.

_Itachi soon wanted Ino as his own. She thought it was because she had a power he didn't. The power to baffle him with the way she stood up to him without fear. On the other hand, maybe it was because Itachi truly loved her? Either way he had her crying out in pleasure each time they were alone._

The elder Uchiha never talked of himself. Itachi never really spoke of anything. Ino thought it was creepy. He didn't seem to be a real person, but seeing the things she had seen the blonde could see why Itachi didn't seem there at all.

He was never rough with her. Itachi somehow preferred to be gentle. Sometimes Ino thought he whispered words of endearment and love to her when she was almost asleep on top of him, but she never got her hopes up. Getting her hopes up is what killed her inside.

Ino watched him. The Yamanaka had become a part of the Akatsuki shortly after she was captured since she had no interest in going back to her village to be forced to do something else against her will. Ino had a strange peace whenever Itachi was around. He had the ability to calm her down when nothing else could.

Many Konoha ninjas tried to get Ino back. She was never interested and so let Kisame kill them off as he pleased while she sat and had tea with their leaders. Even when she was around the other Akatsuki members, her thoughts turned back to Itachi.

One night she talked to the Uchiha, rather than let him near her body. "How do you know why I cry in everything I do?"

Itachi looked straight at her. "I used to. It swallowed me up completely until the thoughts of power were the only things important to me. I thought I would have to have more power to be anything to the village... It wasn't until I killed my family I realized my mistake. So I made sure my little brother would come after me and kill me for what I've done."

Ino was shocked that Itachi was so honest with her. That he didn't hide it. Then tears sprang up in her eyes. She felt sad for once. "Do you still want your brother...you still want Sasuke to kill you?"

"No." Itachi stroked her cheek, "I want to live out the rest of my life with the one whose cries were so easy for me to see. The one who cried on the outside as much as I hid on the inside..."

"I think I fell in love with you, Itachi. You never...You're not like the others. You aren't insane or vicious... Never leave me."

Itachi smiled a ghost of a smile, "I will be killed soon, but I won't leave you until then." _I love you too,_ had been a secret sentence the Uchiha never said aloud. Ino knew it was a perfectly unsaid sentence, though.

They skipped out at night.

They left the Akatsuki. To hide and be as normal of a couple as the two could be.

For as long as Itachi and Ino were able to.

**You know…I really don't like this oneshot anymore. I'm sure there are still some errors in it, but I've fixed quite a lot of it.**


	18. If You Wished For Me: Onesided ChoujiIno

_Chouji wishes that Ino had wished for him. onesided ChoujiIno mention of ShikaIno and onesided InoSasu_

**If You Wished For Me**

Chouji's Point of View

_If you wished for me_  
_as you wished for him, _  
_I would have made you_  
_a very happy woman._

_If you wished for me_  
_as you wished with him, _  
_I could have let you_  
_be a very sweet person._

_Nevertheless, you didn't_  
_Moreover, you wouldn't_  
_No. Because I'm fat_  
_Because I' m not pretty_  
_No, Ino, you would never wish for me._

_If you wished for me, _  
_how you wished in your life with him_  
_I wouldn't have let you see the dark,_  
_But you wouldn't of saw me, Ino_  
_Not even as you left me_  
_You wouldn't of thrown yourself at Shikamaru_  
_If you knew, I loved you too._

_If you wished for me _  
_Sasuke would never be in your mind, _  
_so please wish for me this time._

**Do not forget to vote for which day you want to update 'If I Could I Would Not Love You!' The poll is in my profile!**


	19. I Couldn't Lose You: SasuIno

_Ino lost Sasuke when she admitted her feelings for him after Sakura declared the rivalry. Even though time has passed, to during the chunin exams and years after maybe Sasuke felt the same... SasuIno_

**I Couldn't Lose You**

Ino was completely shocked when Sakura turned around and declared they were not friends anymore. What was she supposed to do? The blonde girl literally loved the pink haired girl like a sister and then she turns around and does that?

Instead of sitting down and thinking that Sakura must not have been a very good friend, how could a good friend choose a boy over someone who defended you no matter what? Ino stomped over to another friends place. His name was none other than Sasuke.

Though Ino was friends with Sasuke and secretly DID like him, she never did admit it. The blonde girl was trying to prove that she was _not_ like any other girl that fawned over him, which included her ex-best friend, Sakura.

"Sasuke," Ino called out before she entered the empty house. He was there and she knew it, but Ino was polite in coming into the home that the pretty boy's older brother destroyed.

His angry eyes popped out of a hallway, before Ino saw anything else. Sasuke was always angry nowadays, "Yeah?"

Sighing Ino admitted her feelings, "I love you, Sasuke!" The boy turned away, not wanting to hear more, "Listen! I promise not to fawn over you!"

"Forget it!" He called as he disappeared again. Ino sunk to the ground.

XXX

Ino glomped Sasuke when he came into the chunin exam room. She didn't care about him anymore, but knew she was telling him what happened each time Sakura reacted.

Sasuke knew what Sakura did. He wasn't blind. Ino had lost the Uchiha when she admitted her feelings for him after the rivalry was declared. They both knew it. After all, they weren't even friends anymore.

Ino didn't know why Sasuke let her touch him. It was probably the only forgiveness she'd get. The blonde girl took it happily. Continuing to tell herself that the only reason she acted like a bimbo was to prove Sakura a point. Her ex-best friend never understood that point.

XXX

Seeing Sakura not able to stand, but still protecting her teammates reminded Ino of how bittersweet their friendship was. It was the only time the Yamanaka was stuck on a decision she had to make.

Ino dropped her facade. She dropped everything to protect Sakura. When the battle was over Ino also left her there to be strong. She now saw what Sakura needed to do when she forced the rivalry. She needed to become strong instead of being protected.

The blonde girl forgave her without a second thought.

XXX

Sakura and Ino's names were called together, which signified that they would fight each other. She thought about losing on purpose, or just giving up the match, but Ino couldn't let Sakura gloat.

They faced each other. Blow after blow Sakura kept on getting up. When Ino trapped her with her fallen hair, the pink haired girl would have lost the match.

Ino saw something in Sakura. Her aggressiveness was holed up inside her. The blonde girl thought again about winning the match. She was not going to lose, but she would have it declared a tie.

The tie was to show that the both of them were equal.

Ino let go of the jutsu and pretended Sakura got out of it on her own. Then when they landed the last blow and Sakura didn't get up. Ino didn't get up either. She laid there until the people filed out.

Walking away the blonde girl spotted Sasuke. He was walking towards her. She stopped to talk to him.

"Why'd you fake the match?" He seemed angry and disappointed.

"So you were watching? That is so sweet!"

"Why are you so ready to give up everything that should be rightfully yours to her!? She's not even a good friend!" Sasuke yelled at her.

Ino gazed at him. Showing her true self in her eyes, "Because she needs more strength then I do. I'm already strong, but she still needs help. She needs guidance."

She walked away without a second look back. Only stopping to hear Sasuke whisper, "You're so stupid. I loved you for not acting like the fool you are now."

Sasuke left a few nights after that. Ino wished she was the one who tried to stop him.

XXX

Since Sasuke had left, Ino had no reason to wear a facade, so she dropped it. The blonde girl tried twice as hard as everyone left in the rookie nine to prove herself and beat up anyone who said she used to be a fan girl of Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor.

Ino tried to find someone who would fit her, but when she found out no one did she stayed alone. The blonde girl didn't really care if she didn't have someone to hold her, kiss her, or love her.

She came home from each mission alone. She tried to forget Sasuke's whispers. It was part one of the last times she saw him. Ino could only think of how heartless he was now.

Ino was summoned to do an S rank mission. It featured Sasuke himself. She was supposed to try to bring him back. They had been trying each year. Her training under Anko would pay off, since the woman wouldn't take anyone but Ino.

It didn't take long to get to him. It was almost too easy. Sasuke was the only one there on that afternoon.

He turned to her, "Ino?"

"Uchiha traitor, I'm here to bring you back." Ino smirked at him. Her eyes were sad. He looked so... unemotional.

Fire burned inside Sasuke. He was so confused. Sakura couldn't even bring this kind of emotion from him. He hadn't felt anything for anyone, except his brother in years. "You have to beat me in battle first."

The two fought until sunrise. They bled from some places and bruised in others. Ino fell first, though she knew she did a number to Sasuke.

The Yamanaka was ready to die when Sasuke slowly walked towards her. The pretty boy dropped himself to the grassy ground by Ino's fallen form.

"You are equal to me now." He whispered into her ear. "I've been watching over you as you proved yourself to everyone in Konoha. I love you, but I will never be welcomed back. Will you come with me?"

Tears swelled in Ino's eyes and trailed through dry blood and mud. Sasuke lifted up a dirty finger to sweep the sadness away. "I can't leave my village and everyone like you did."

Sasuke leaned down to give Ino a soft, slow kiss on her lips. His mouth went to her ear and the traitor whispered to the blonde female again, "I'll take you from Konoha when I'm done killing my brother."

"I'll fight you before you do that." Ino's voice creaked as Sasuke wobbled away. He laughed at her comment.

"That's the way I want it!"

XXX

She hadn't seen him in years, though she knew he always loved her. Ino was always prepared to fight Sasuke if he ever showed up in Konoha again, but the Uchiha never did.

Ino scarcely heard the news when Sakura came running. She came crying to her. "Sasuke is dead! His older brother killed him!"

The blonde woman sucked in her lower lip and bit it. She refused to cry. When everyone was distracted, Ino pounced away from Konoha. She ran to find the Akatsuki. If Sasuke couldn't have killed Itachi, then she would finish his goal.

Finding the enemy took a few months, but Ino found Itachi. She faced him down and yelled, "I'm going to kill you for killing Sasuke!"

Ino almost laughed, as the heartless Uchiha seemed confused, "I haven't killed my foolish little brother yet, stupid girl." Itachi lunged towards her, but was caught on something and flipped back into a tree.

A man stood before Ino. He was handsome and his eyes... "Sasuke?!"

The man smirked, "I knew I had to find some way to get you out of Konoha, Ino. Making Sakura think I was dead was easiest."

Ino was angry with Sasuke for doing that to her. That was where the younger Uchiha made a mistake. He was too focused on Ino that Itachi came up behind him and forced a kunai threw his younger brothers chest.

Sasuke tried to kill Itachi, but after that wound, he seemed to die more than fight. Ino tried everything she could after she got Sasuke away from his brother. Itachi didn't bother coming after, since he wasn't threatened.

Ino tried to heal him. It didn't work. Sasuke gazed into her eyes and whispered, "Come here."

XXX

A boy with spiky hair scrunched his nose as he tried to activate the bloodline in his eyes. His mother laughed gently at him. "Don't laugh mommy! I'm trying to be like all the stories you told me of daddy!"

Ino smiled at the memory of Sasuke's last day alive. She had managed to keep him away from his brother and alive enough until their child was born. That embarrassing day that they... They both thought he was going to die. It led to the beautiful child in front of her now.

Sighing Ino remembered Itachi coming after her child. She didn't know why he couldn't stand his own family, but the now Mrs. Uchiha wasn't going to let the monster kill her baby.

Sasuke fought him, though he was distracted with his wife and son being there Sasuke did well enough to make it so the ANBU could finish Itachi off.

Ino cried so much when Sasuke was in the hospital. He leaned in between dying and living. For a second she hoped. That was when Kabuto came in and killed him when she was away.

A year they were together. A year they shared unconditional love with no one else to bother either of them. A year and on Sasuke's deathbed he held his son proudly. Only a father could show so much love to his child.

Ino still hoped that Sasuke was playing some joke on her. It was like when he made Sakura think he was dead. But then again she saw the body. She saw Sasuke buried.

The boy bounced up to his mother. "Mommy, did you love daddy a lot?"

Ino smiled at her son, "I couldn't lose him."

_I could not lose you or I would have lost myself..._


	20. It Was Hard: Onesided InoSaku

_Ino thinks Sakura is hard to deal with_.

**It Was Hard**

_It was hard_

_Now that my feelings were said and done_

_It was hard _

_When you left your puppy crush and went to Naruto_

_It was hard_

_You knew my feelings_

_It was hard_

_So why am I with Sasuke now?_

_It was hard_

_To let you live your life_

_It was hard_

_That you didn't love me that way_

_It was hard_

_Even as I sleep in the traitors arms_

_It was hard_

_Because you let both Sasuke and me go_

_Of all the hardships_

_Did you ever really want us?_

_It was hard, Sakura_

_I'm sorry I killed you._

_However, whatever you do don't forgive me._

_Just don't._


	21. I Am Your Wife: ItaIno

_Itachi was dispatched to watch Ino for a day. ItachiIno_

**I Am Your Wife**

The small blonde child had gotten hurt on the ANBU training grounds, though no one knew how she had found them. Her name was Yamanaka Ino. Itachi was supposed to watch her in the hospital for the day, since her father was due to come back tomorrow. Everything was quiet... That is until Ino woke up.

"Oww! My arm hurts!" Ino whined.

Itachi replied simply, "You shouldn't have been in the ANBU training grounds."

"But I was training! Therefore I have a right to be there!" The blonde-haired girl argued the Uchiha and glared at him as soon as she laid her blue pupil-less eyes on the older boy.

"You're not ranked high enough to be there. You aren't even a genin, let alone a real shinobi yet."

A few minutes passed in silence before the girl spoke again. "I'm bored! Won't you play a game with me?"

Itachi sighed as he gazed at the clock longingly, "Fine." Ino bounced from her bed and forced him to sit on the cold floor with her.

"Okay. I am your wife-"

"What!?" Itachi jumped up in surprise. Wondering just what this child was thinking. Wasn't Ino the same age as his younger brother? She laughed at him.

"Silly! This is just a game! You know what that is don't you?"

The Uchiha made a comment and sat down again. Ino continued talking, "So, I am your wife and you are my husband and we have ten children-"

"Ten children!?" Itachi was suddenly wondering the mental stability of this young girl. She sighed. Looking a little annoyed, "Yeah! What's the problem with that!? I have nine older brothers..."

After awhile Itachi and she settled into a calm version of playing house. After awhile the Uchiha seemed to get comfortable. He talked to Ino more. The house game soon turned into a question game where they would ask about each other. It was simple since Ino was a child all she asked were 'what's your favorite color?' and 'Do you mind watching over me?'

Soon the morning had risen. Both of them didn't even notice the night go by. A messenger came to inform Itachi and Ino that her father was home and that the Uchiha could go home now. One last question kept him from leaving.

"Who is your family, Itachi?"

"The Uchiha's."

Ino scrunched up her nose, "Those arrogant buttheads! No! From now on whenever someone asks you who your family is you say Yamanaka Ino is!!"

It was Itachi's turn to ask the questions, "Why?"

"Because those guys are selfish bastards and they don't deserve a nice guy like you!"

"How am I so nice?"

Ino gazed to her feet before slowly answering, "Any other person would have laughed at me. Would have told me that I'm never going to make it as a shinobi because I'm too pretty to be taken seriously... They would have... broken me down to nothing even though I am going to be something. They would have called me a fool... And they would have never played a stupid childish game with me for no real reason."

"They probably wouldn't have answered any of your questions either." Itachi added.

Ino beamed at him. "Yes! Exactly! Therefore, your family is with me now. I won't treat you like those stuffed up Uchiha's would!"

Itachi smiled brightly at her. Ino was a bratty kid and demanding, but she would be there for anyone, whether stranger or friend. Moreover, she would be there for him. The Uchiha strolled back to her. He leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I've never been kissed before." Ino informed Itachi.

"Neither have I."

She smiled at him. Itachi turned to go thinking that the conversation was over, but Ino stopped him when he was halfway out of the door. "Remember! I am your wife." Ino bowed to him.

Itachi gave a small laugh, "And I am your husband!" He said grandly, trying for her not to see the joke in his eyes. As he was walking down the hallway, he thought of something that didn't bother him in the least bit, _'If Ino is my family there really isn't any reason to keep my real one around.'_

Uchiha Itachi could never stand weakness, but he quickly found all the flaws in his family that the Uchiha missed before. He felt anger towards them for no reason. Suddenly, he wanted them all out of the picture. Itachi had a brief moment where he wondered what came over him before he steeled himself for home. They would all be complaining about the completely low rank mission Itachi just completed. Itachi was grateful that he took it though.

Ino opened his eyes to how perfect the Uchiha clan could really be...

**NOTES:**

_A few more oneshots have ItachiIno in it and go after this one. They're going to be put right after this one so there's no confusion, but if there are additional oneshots that are sequels to this, then they will be randomly added._


	22. My Sanity: ItaIno

_Itachi tries to reason why he killed everyone. Why he didn't kill his brother. [Sequel to I Am Your Wife] [past mention of ItachiIno] [future mention of SasukeIno]_

**My Sanity**

Their blood splattered on the wall.

_"I am your family now."_

He didn't care. He just wanted them gone.

_"Come on, Itachi! I am your wife and you are my husband!"_

Itachi almost burst into tears the day he summoned up the courage to ask his parents if he could wed Yamanaka Ino. Ever since the protégé Uchiha watched her in the hospital, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Itachi figured he loved her. He truly did want to be with the blonde girl... However, they said no.

_"Don't be so uptight!"_

He killed them all. The Uchiha figured after he had done this that he would never have Ino. Itachi is considered an outlaw, after all. He prepared himself to leave Konoha. Leave **her**. Itachi knew he could, though he never wanted to.

_"You're an Uchiha?"_

Sasuke walked inside their home before he was able to leave; his younger brother, his poor younger brother. Itachi was going to kill him too, but then something else came to mind instead.

"Sasuke, grow up with hate. If you're strong enough to kill me you'll be capable of things past any other Uchiha… past any human being."

Itachi didn't add that he wanted his little brother to love Ino like he wished he could. Like the elder could never do because of the Uchiha clan. Itachi couldn't even blame it on the small blonde girl for giving him the idea in the first place. He just... loved her.

_"I am your family now."_

"One more thing, little brother, you won't see anyone else, but Yamanaka Ino as your true love... You won't love anyone else."

_"I am your wife!"_

Itachi thought it was funny to give up everything and then hand it all to his younger brother, over a child, no less.

The only thing the elder Uchiha remembered repeating to Sasuke as he trapped him was, "You will become me, Sasuke. Become me... for... Ino."

_"I'll never become open enough to be with her. I'm a cold blooded killer. However, I still... I want to be your husband, Ino. One of us will be."_

Their blood splattered on the wall.  
He didn't care. Itachi just wanted them gone.  
He wanted Ino, a simple thing.  
Now you know, never cross an Uchiha.  
His reasons will work against you.  
Even when he claims his sanity rests...  
Within you.

**NOTES:**

_5 more left of the old Ino Oneshots and then this will be complete and new oneshots with Ino can be put up on their own._


End file.
